Not Going
by blahblahblah86
Summary: AU. Ryder doesn't know what he wants to do with his life so he moves to LA with his sister. Little does he know he'll run into a little singer/songwriter that might just turn his world upside-down. Ryley. Karley friendship. Slight OOC for Marley, idk. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. LA is calling

_Hi! So this is my first attempt at writing a Ryley fanfic!_

_Hope you guys like it ;)_

_Disclaimer: All rights belong to FOX._

* * *

Ryder woke up to the sound of his phone. He groaned to himself until he realized how late he was.

"Shit!"

He was flying to see his sister in LA today.

"Savannah?" he answered his phone.

_'I knew you wouldn't wake up, better get ready quick, big brother.'_

"I'm sorry! I got all my stuff ready, and my flight doesn't leave for a while, okay? Can't wait to see you!"

He hung the phone up, as he laughed. His sister knew him so well. He was actually super excited to be leaving Lima. He'd lived with his parents for way too long. After graduating from McKinley he hadn't had the slightest idea of what he wanted to do. But when his sister offered him the spare room in her apartment in LA, he figured he'd go for it.

But he still had absolutely no clue what he wanted to do.

'_Wow, Ryder. You're 24 and you still have no clue what you want to do with your life.'_

He shrugged the comment off and began to get ready.

* * *

"RY-RY!" Savannah yelled as she saw her older brother.

"Sav, I told you not to call me that!" he laughed as he hugged his genius, baby sister.

"Sarcastic as always!" Savannah rolled her eyes, "Let's get your stuff to the apartment and then we'll go out! There are so many people I want you to meet."

"Where are we going?" Ryder asked.

"There's an amazing bar just around the corner." she stated, "Some of my friends work there."

"Okay sounds fun, I guess." he shrugged.

"Ry, you're going to get out of this funk, okay?" she looked at him intensely, "Just let yourself have some fun tonight, okay? I'll introduce you to some people, you can see the city, it'll be great!"

"Okay, Savannah."

_'Maybe, she's right. I need to just let loose._

* * *

_Please let me know what you think! _

_I'd love your feedback!_

_xx_


	2. New faces

_I'm going to be posting three chapters tonight._

_Spoiler Alert: you meet someone special in this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: nah bro._

* * *

The bar his sister was talking about was super crowded. Ryder had met a few of her friends and they seemed nice enough. But like when they were younger going to high school parties together, he and Savannah had gotten separated.

He decided to go to the bar where he decided he was going to get drunk.

Suddenly, a blonde bartender appeared in front of him.

"What'll it be? And I pray to sweet baby jesus, it's not gonna be a lame attempt at a pick up line, because one, I'm taken and two, you're better than that."

"You don't even know me." he stated, smiling at her.

"You're Sav's brother," she stated as she got him a beer.

"You know my sister?" he questioned.

"Obviously." The blonde smirked, "She comes here a lot. She's early today. Marley's usually working by the time she gets here."

"Oh, god." He thought of his sister being her late at night. He wasn't always showing it, but he was an overprotective big brother.

"Any who, I'm Kitty." the blonde smiled, "And here comes my boo."

Ryder looked up, expecting to see a man and shocked to see a tiny brunette in front of him.

"Kitty!" she laughed, "It's too early for us to pretend to be dating."

The brunette's smile lit up the room.

"It's already getting to that point, M." Kitty smiled at Ryder, "You see when you are a young female working as a bartender in LA, you will come across men trying their very hardest to 'court' you." She used her fingers and air quoted "court" causing Ryder to laugh.

The brunette put on her smock and started to work.

"Hey, M, come meet Sav's older brother." Kitty said as she began to wrap her shift up.

"Hey, RY-RY," the brunette stuck her hand out, "I'm Marley."

"Oh great, my sister told you about that nickname." Ryder rolled his eyes.

Marley's icy blue eyes lit up as she laughed.

"Speaking of Sav," she turned to Kitty, "did you cut her off yet?"

"Damn, I didn't know my sister was such an alcoholic." Ryder shook his head, angrily.

"Hey, bro, it's fine," Marley looked at him, "Only on Saturdays. Don't worry, Kitty probably exaggerated. Saturdays are kind of crazy in general."

_'Did she just call me bro?'_

"You're weird." he said.

Marley shrugged.

"Oh well."

He didn't get this girl. She was different than any other girl he'd met, and he didn't think he liked it.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, I guess." he said annoyed.

Marley and Kitty waved as he left the bar.

"Attitude…" Kitty mumbled.

"He's just a little lost right now." Marley said.

Ryder heard her and almost turned back around.

_'Whatever, she's not even worth it.'_

* * *

_End of Chapter 2!_

_R&R_

_xx_


	3. Radioactive

_And one more chapter to tie ya over. But don't worry it's not the end!_

_Hope you guys like it!_

_Disclaimer: I wish_

* * *

Marley had been hurt in her past. So she wasn't going to pry into anyone's personal life, but there was something about Savannah's brother. He looked lost. That was the only word she could think of. She had seen him pause at her comment, but he kept on walking. She was going to open him up.

It was last call and basically the bar was empty, when suddenly she heard the door swing open.

"You."

_Speak of the devil._

"Hey, RY-RY." she said smiling, "Want another drink?"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT." he was obviously drunk.

"I'll take that as a no…where'd you go? Is our alcohol not good enough for ya?" she smirked.

"I got _lost_." he used the words he had heard her say earlier. For some reason, it'd really gotten under his skin.

"Well i hope you didn't go to Benny's downtown because the guy there-" she was cut off.

"I like to sing." he said, "I want to sing to you right here, right now. And then I'll become famous and prove to you that I, Ryder Lynn, am found."

"Okay go for it, bro." Not the reaction he expected…_thank god he was drunk._

"I happen to dabble in singing, why don't we do a duet?" Marley looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Stay here, I'll be right back. I'm going to close up."

_'Fuck. This is why I don't get drunk. Especially around hot girls.'_

He was taken back by that comment.

_'Marley is _not_ my type…at least I don't think she is.'_

"I'm back!" she yelled, "I even brought my old friend." She gestured towards her guitar.

"I can't sing. I don't know what I was thinking," he was began to think through the drunken stupor he was in.

"I think you can." Marley said simply.

_Really?_

"But that's okay. You can just listen."

She began to strum a very familiar tune. She smiled at him and began to sing.

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust _

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust _

I'm breathing in the chemical

She paused and breathed, with her eyes closed.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus _

_This is it, the apocalypse _

_Whoa _

Ryder had found himself singing along, as she harmonized perfectly.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones _

_Enough to make my systems blow _

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age _

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age _

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive _

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive _

He paused and began blinking rapidly. What had just happened?

"I should get home." he stuttered.

"I live right above the bar. Stay here. Savannah will be pissed if she sees you like this." Marley said, laughing.

"I'm her older brother, she won't be mad at me." He said trying to find the door.

"RY-RY! No." Marley ran towards him, "You were about to lock yourself in the refrigerator. And I know, but she'll blame me."

Ryder was so confused. "Why?"

"She'll think I got you drunk on purpose. She won't know you've been to another bar. Just stay okay?" Marley was so calm.

"Fine."

* * *

_The version of "Radioactive" is the Boyce Avenue acoustic version. It's really good, you should check it out!_

_Anywho…R&R_

_xx_


	4. Angry-Bitter Drunks

_Hey I hope you guys are liking the story. IDK how long it'll be!_

_Disclaimer: NOPE_

* * *

One of the perks of working the late shift was they gave you a small apartment located directly above the bar. Occasionally, Kitty would stay there, but it was basically Marley's.

Unfortunately for Marley, Ryder was very heavy. She set him on her couch and went to go get him so water.

"I'm not even drunk!" Ryder yelled out, "I'm so sober, right now."

Marley had dealt with so many drunks working in the bar. She giggled when she found out that Ryder was the kind of drunk that will never admit they are drunk.

"I know you're not." she giggle, "You just look like you need some water."

"You're like Sa-vah-nah." he put emphasis on each syllable. "Sa-vah-nah 2.0"

"I make you think of your sister." she sighed, "Way to kill the mood."

"Marley, we aren't going to have sex, okay?" Ryder said, "I'm not drunk enough."

She rolled her eyes. She ignored the comment, because he was drunk, but it did hurt a little. She didn't want to have sex with him either. But she was really interested in him. She wanted to be his friend.

"I know," she blushed lightly, "You're sober! But we're going to be bestie friends, okay?"

"I just want to sleeeeeeeep." He closed his eyes.

"Okay goodnight, RY-RY."

"Don't call me that." he muttered before falling asleep.

He dreamt that night of Marley. They were just looking at each other, examining every inch of the other. She nuzzled herself in the crock of his neck, and whispered sweet thoughts in his ear.

"You won't be _lost_ forever. I'm here."

Suddenly he woke up. Marley was reading the newspaper, sitting contently with her headphones in.

She glanced over and saw he was up.

"Hey, RY-RY." she laughed, "How'd you sleep?"

"We didn't have sex did we?" he said harshly.

"Oh, not even a good morning? Or you're ever famous _'Don't call me that?'_" A smirk appeared on her face.

He looked genuinely confused.

"No, Ryder, we did not not make love last night. You actually went out of your way to make sure we didn't." She stated, "I believe you said, you weren't drunk enough to have sex with me."

He looked at her blue eyes, he couldn't read her. He didn't know if she was upset by the comment.

"Ryder, don't over think things now. I deal with drunks all the time. Sure I don't usually let them sleep in my apartment, but since we're going to be bestie friends, I made an exception."

"I remember that." He smiled. "I also remember singing."

"Tis true." She knew he was embarrassed about it, "You and I sang a little diddy. We should do it again sometime."

"I'm gonna have to get drunk again." He looked away.

"That can be arranged," She flirted.

They were interrupted by Marley's phone going off.

"Hey, Sav." Ryder flinched at the mention of his sister. _She's probably super happy he's living with her now._

"He's here. I did what you said. You were right, he can be an angry drunk, but he was also one of those drunks where he doesn't admit that he's drunk."

Ryder stopped.

Savannah told Marley to do this.

_God his sister knew him too well._

_Why did he feel a little hurt? Had he liked the idea that Marley just wanted to help him? Had he liked her?_

"Okay see you later." Marley laughed.

"Savannah will be over soon." Marley sat back down, "She's not mad."

"So you guys planned this?" He said angrily, "Did you tell her about the singing, too?"

"Ryder, calm down." Marley stated, "She wanted you to have a good time, but she knew you weren't the nicest drunk ever, so she asked me to let you stay here in case you got lost in the city. She doesn't know what happened. Bro, I'd never tell her anything you wouldn't want me to."

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me that, last night." Ryder sneered.

"Oh yeah cause you totally would have remembered." She rolled her eyes. "Look, bro, I have know idea what your deal is with me, but can you get over it?" She got up and started to leave.

"This is your place." Ryder said, "What are you doing?"

"I have to go to work," He looked at her strangely.

"When I'm not dealing with angry/bitter drunks, I'm a singer at a coffee shop." she walked past him. "Your sister should be here soon. Maybe you can yell at her."

"Marley," He watched as she left.

He heard her mumble something about seeing him later.

For some reason, Ryder had known he made a huge mistake.

* * *

_R&R_

_xxx_


	5. Genuinely Nice Person

I got a nice review from some guests that made my day so i wrote this up

Hope ya enjoy

Disclaimer: not even a little bit.

* * *

Marley couldn't focus. She usually loved working at Wide Awake Cafe, even if it was renamed after a Katy Perry song.

Why was Ryder so angry at her? She had done nothing to him and even helped him while he was drunk.

Did he not like his sister looking after him?

"Hey, Marley?" she looked up to see her boss, "Why don't you take a little break? Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Probably not, but such is the life of a bartender." Marley laughed, "I'm good, but I'll take you up on that break."

Her boss was also one of her friends who was concerned about her job and life plan.

_'It's my life.'_ she thought to herself,_ 'if I want to be a singer, people need to let me sing, I choose this life.'_

* * *

"What's with that Marley girl?" Ryder suddenly said.

Savannah and Ryder had gone out to lunch. He forgave her for trying to look out for him. She knew he'd get mad, but she just wanted to make sure he had a good time.

"Why?" Savannah laughed, "Ya fuck her?"

"NO." Ryder basically screamed at his little sister, "And if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"I know you and I know you didn't have sex with Marley. You're too good of a guy." Savannah paused, "But I don't know drunk Ryder that well."

"We didn't. Apparently I went out of my way to tell her we weren't going to have sex." Ryder rolled his eyes at his drunken comment, "She's just different and weird."

"Ryder, I honestly don't know her that well." Savannah stated, "She's just a sweet heart, so when I came to her with my plan, she was more than happy to help. She's really good to her customers. She works at a coffee shop where she sings. I think that's why she's in LA. She wants to be on the radio. But you know in LA singers aren't exactly rare." Savannah shrugged.

"How does she know about RY-RY then?"

"I was talking about you when I was drunk once, she remembered." Savannah shrugged, "That's who she is. She remembers everything and you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think she would have done everything she did last night to help you even if I hadn't asked."

Ryder paused at that statement. He smiled softly.

"Oh my gosh!" Savannah yelled, "That's why you got so pissed about me wanted you to have fun! You _like_ her! And you wanted her to be a genuinely nice human being."

"Oh, please." Ryder awkwardly laughed, "She's alright I guess."

"Oh, it's so obvious!"

"What are you even talking about? You think I got mad because I wanted Marley to have just thought I was a super cute nice guy and wanted to invite me to stay in her apartment as opposed to you just asking her a favor?"

"You realize you just basically admitted it." Savannah laughed, "Ryder, I can read you like a book and this is like a completely new chapter. This girl's under your skin."

"Then why did I apparently go out of my way to not have sex with her?" Ryder raised a good point.

"Two options: You thought she was too good for drunken sex or you were scared because you like her so much." Savannah smiled, "Either way you liked her too much to do anything that you'd regret the next day."

"I'm not admitting anything. I might like her, I honestly have never met anyone like her before."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember her telling me we were gonna be bestie friends." Ryder laughed, leaving the singing out.

"Go make that happen," Savannah said, handing him an address.

_Wide Awake Cafe._

* * *

_If you review more to come…..._

_xxx_


	6. Respecting Boundaries

_keep enjoying!_

_spoiler: big step for Ryder._

_Disclaimer: all rights belong to others._

* * *

Marley's break was over and she decided if she wanted to get any kind of tip today she might as well sing some more.

She didn't only sing acoustic. So she decided to take a request.

She took the mic and jammed to the beat.

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_  
_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself_  
_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady_  
_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_  
_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
_Honey, you're my golden star_  
_You know you can make my wish come true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure you_

She fully emerged into the song, remembering why she was here in LA. She loved this. It was her truest passion.

"That was pretty good." She heard a familiar voice.

Suddenly taken off guard, she tripped on her own feet and landed in his arms.

"Well, holy shit." She said looking at his face, "Someone's a little stalker."

"I didn't like how we left things this morning, okay?" Ryder sighed and then realizing he still had his arms around her took them away. "I was a jerk."

"I just don't know what I did wrong." Marley said honestly, "Is it my sarcasm? Cause that's not something I can help."

"I don't know. I'm just in a really stressed about my life right now. And I took it out on you and that wasn't fair." He looked in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I've never met anyone like you before."

"Well, I am one of a kind." She flashed a perfect smile. "But I also want to tell you something…"

"Hey babe." A blonde came over to Marley a kissed her lightly on the forehead. "You are so talented."

She laughed as the blonde smiled, then she looked over to Ryder who just looked confused.

"Ryder, this is Sam." Marley pointed to the blonde. "He's my _boyfriend."_

"Hey dude!" Sam gave him a fist bump, "You're sister is hot."

"Sam!" Marley slapped his stomach playfully, as if she knew he was kidding and all hers.

Ryder realized everything once he heard the word boyfriend slip from Marley's mind. He realized the answer to everything.

_Marley._

He needed her. He knew from the moment they met, she could help him. But she had a boyfriend and now he'd never get her help. He didn't want to be that guy to break up a perfectly happy couple. But if it meant Marley he would.

"Yeah, uh thanks?..." Ryder went and left the cafe, glancing at Marley right as he left.

"Hey, I'll be right back, Sam." Marley ran after Ryder.

"Ryder!" Marley yelled, "Talk to me."

"I need you." was all he said. "I don't know why. Or even how it's happened so fast, but I need you to help me. And I'll respect your boundaries with Sam because he seems like a nice dude. But just know that if he hurts you or anything happens, I'm going to be there and help you so you can help me."

Marley seemed speechless.

"We can still be bestie friends, though, right?" She asked.

"Of course." Ryder nodded as Marley grabbed his sides and gave him a big hug.

He was reminded of his dream last night.

_"You won't be _lost_ forever. I'm here."_

* * *

_Finally admitted his feelings ;)_

_Reviews mean the world to me and so does your support._

_love you all_

_xxx_


	7. I Want To Know What Love Is

_Hey guys! I'm glald you're liking it!_

_xx_

_Disclaimer: only in my dreams_

_set a few weeks later. Ryder and Marley are bestie friends_

* * *

"Okay." Marley laughed as she pulled Ryder out of Wide Awake.

"What are we doing now?" Ryder rolled his eyes.

"I think I know what you want to do with your life." she said very casually, trying not to freak him out.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"No you don't." He said angrily.

"Ryder, do you remember that night you got drunk at all?" Marley giggled at the memory of drunk Ryder whom she hasn't seen yet.

"I remember singing, but I don't remember anything else."

"Do you remember why you wanted to sing?" Marley asked shyly.

"I don't know cause you're super hot." He grinned at her.

She slapped him in the chest. She was used to his random flirting. She still blushed every time. Ryder was a great guy, but she loved Sam.

"So what made me want to sing for you?" Ryder smiled.

"You know why." Marley said. "Because you love to sing."

"Oh, yeah cause that makes total sense." Ryder got tense, "Doesn't everyone want to sing when they're drunk?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

They were at Marley's apartment.

"Get comfy, because we are singing a duet!" She handed him the sheet music for "I Want to Know What Love Is" by Foreigner.

"This is pretty romantic…how's Sam gonna feel about it?" Ryder lifted his eyebrow as he looked at the words.

"Just sing." Marley rolled her eyes.

In all honestly, Sam wasn't much of a singer. He supported her dreams, but she really wanted to sing a love song with someone. She knew she was given Ryder the wrong idea.

_'Why didn't I care more now?' _She thought to herself.

Ryder began singing.

_I gotta take a little time_  
_A little time to think things over_  
_I better read between the lines_  
_In case I need it when I'm older_

Ryder's eyes were glued to her, as she tried to avert her eyes knowing she'd blush as soon as she looked up.

_Ooh-oh_

She finally looked up at Ryder.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_  
_I don't know if I can face it again_  
_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_  
_To change this lonely life_

They were now face to face, harmonizing.

_I wanna know what love is_  
_I want you to show me_  
_I wanna feel what love is_  
_I know you can show me_

_They skipped ahead as they walked towards each other._

_Ryder: I wanna know what love is_

Marley: Let's talk about love

Ryder: I want you to show me

Marley: I wanna feel it too

Suddenly Marley had no idea what she was doing and she put her arms around Ryder as she sang.

_Ryder: I wanna feel what love is_

He was taken off guard a little with the tremble in his voice, but go fused to the idea of being in her arms.

_Marley: I want to feel it too _

_And I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know_

_Ryder: I want you to show me._

Oh-owh-oh

Once the song was finished her lips were on his in a heated embrace. He knew he should stop her. he said he wouldn't over step any boundaries, but he loved the feel of her lips on his.

"Fuck." She pulled away.

"What?"

"I really liked that." She said with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

_Uh-oh._

_One romantic duet and Marley is already kissing Ryder off guard._

_Just wait till next time ;)_

_xxx_

_R&R and maybe you'll get a chapter tomorrow _


	8. Two Weeks

_Thanks for the kind reviews guys!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…sad face_

* * *

Marley knew what she had to do. She hated it, but she her feelings for Ryder were to strong.

_'Was this how Ryder felt?'_

Suddenly, Sam walked into the the café and Marley's stomach did a flip flop.

"Hey, babe." He stated, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi."

"What's wrong…." Sam could tell from Marley's lack of eye contact that she was feeling guilty.

"We need to talk."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Marley kissed Ryder and he was going insane.

He couldn't get a moment alone with her.

He would go to the bar, Wide Awake, and basically called her everyday. It was as if she'd fallen off the face of the earth.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked, seeing the sadness in her brother's eyes.

Ryder hadn't told anyone about his kiss with Marley or even that he decided he needed her. But it was Savannah and even though she was probably the biggest gossip in LA, he had to tell her. At least about his "crush"

"It's Marley." He sighed.

"So you admitted you liked her? Took you long enough! I think me and Kitty had a bet on it!"

Ryder rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Any who, yeah I even told her, after I found out about her boyfriend." Ryder mentally hit himself in the face for that speech. "But she hasn't talked to me in like a week or two."

"When did you tell her?"

"I don't know, why does it matter?" Ryder asked, sarcastically.

"It might matter, because she broke up with Sam two weeks ago, dummy!" Savannah laughed, "I'd have told you if you'd told me about this whole situation."

Ryder suddenly got up.

"Where are you going?" Sav asked.

"Where else?" Ryder said with a mix of anger and excitement, "Wide Awake."

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is so short guys!_

_I love your support though!_

_keep it up!_

_R&R_

_xx_


	9. Got to Get You Into My Life

_Hey guys!_

_Here's a little xmas gift._

_I love all your support xx so much!_

_Disclaimer: I wish!_

* * *

Marley was running late for work.

'_Where are my keys?'_ she scolded herself.

The truth is she had been a mess since her break up with Sam. It was so strange. Sam wasn't upset. He almost expected it.

Marley over thought everything. She wondered about her feelings for Ryder, but also what was going to happen with Sam. She didn't want him to just walk out of her life.

_'I guess that's why I haven't tried to talk to Ryder.'_

She knew he'd call and tried to find her at work. The truth was she had no clue what to say.

She had thought of what she'd say over one hundred things.

* * *

"Uh…hi….I like you now."

"So Ryder…you wanna be together now? I'm done with Sam."

"Ryder…you were a really good kisser…."

* * *

Her thoughts were interrupted by the fact that she was extremely late for work.

She secretly hoped she'd run into Ryder. Like every time she left the house.

* * *

Ryder had to get to Wide Awake.

He and Marley had to talk eventually he knew that, but right now he had a plan.

Marley had this crazy idea that Ryder secretly loved singing. (_Which he did, but would never admit_)

He was going to sing her a song. Prove there was a reason for her to talk to him.

He'd arrived at the cafe and was, as usual, there before Marley.

He went to talk to the manager.

"Hello, I'm Ryder Lynn. I'm a friend of Marley's." The tall woman looked oddly at him. "She does't happen to be working today?"

"Um, yes, she's actually a bit late."

"Well I have a huge favor to ask…"

* * *

Moments later Marley came rushing into the cafe, knowing how late she was.

"Hey, Mona!" She said not noticing the boy on stage in front of her, "Sorry I'm so late, I forgot where i put my…."

She saw him.

"This is for my bestie friend, who I hope will become a little something more…"

The band started and Marley couldn't hide her smile any longer as Ryder began to sing.

_'I was alone, I took a ride_  
_I didn't know what I would find there_  
_Another road where maybe I_  
_Could see another kind of mind there'_

Marley wanted to join in, but this was Ryder's song. He was rocking it so hard already.

_'Ooo, then I suddenly see you_  
_Ooo, did I tell you I need you?_  
_Every single day of my life'_

He pointed directly at her and she blushed.

_'You didn't run, you didn't lie_  
_You know I wanted just to hold you_  
_And had you gone, you knew in time_  
_We'd meet again for I had told you_

_Ooo, you were meant to be near me_  
_Ooo, and I want you to hear me_  
_Say we'll be together every day_  
_Got to get you into my life'_

He walked towards her and sang straight at her. He extended a hand, lifting her to the stage.

_'What can I do, what can I be?_  
_When I'm with you I want to stay there_  
_If I'm true I'll never leave_  
_And if I do I know the way there'_

He spun her around and began to dance with her a little bit.

_'Ooo, then I suddenly see you_  
_Ooo, did I tell you I need you?_  
_Every single day of my life_  
_Got to get you into my life_  
_I got to get you into my life_

_I was alone, I took a ride_  
_I didn't know what I would find there_  
_Another road where maybe I_  
_Could see another kind of mind there'_

He then, finally, took her into his arms, both tingling at the moment their bodies touched.

He was still singing at her, but much softer now.

_'And suddenly I see you_  
_Did I tell you I need you?_  
_Every single day'_

They were on stage just standing there, looking into each other's eyes. Neither wanted to make the first move, yet both wanting it so bad.

Suddenly, A familiar voice yelled, "KISS HER!"

It was Sam smiling at their duet.

"You know you want to!"

Ryder took Sam's advice and pulled her into a soft kiss. It was short and tasteful.

Marly wasn't satisfied so she pulled him into another kiss this one much more passionate.

"Much better." She said.

"Wow."

"We still need to talk, but those kisses."

"I know." He said capturing her lips once more, both forgetting what exactly they needed to talk about.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this. _

_The song is obviously "Got to Get You Into My Life" by the Beatles_

_Happy Holidays, everybody!_

_R&R_

_xxx_


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I hope you all had a happy holiday!

So here's the deal.

I'm trying to organize my stories, therefore I am going to be updating this story on _**Thursdays**_.

I just wanted to let you all know!

Please continue to read it! It is NOT discontinued!

xxx


	11. Honeymoon Phase

_Hey guys!_

_I'm excited about this chapter!_

_xxx_

_Disclaimer: well, you know what they say, NOPE._

* * *

In the midst of a heated embrace, Marley pulled her head back.

"You rock, bro." She said as she nuzzled into his chest.

"You are the most interesting girl I've ever met." He laughed, "No other girl would tell me 'I rock',"

"Interesting is good though, right?" She looked a bit nervous.

"Of course," He stated pulling her back into a kiss.

Ryder and Marley had been dating for one week now. And they were definitely in their "honeymoon phase". They had practically spent each night in one another's arms. Nothing happened but slumber. But everything felt right. To both of them.

"Hey, I have a question for you." Ryder said, timidly.

Marley perked up, excited to answer the question.

"Yes?"

"Will you teach me to play guitar?" He said, hesitantly.

Marley jumped for joy, her blue eyes wide.

"Oh my gosh! Of course, babe!" Marley clapped to herself and gave him a quick peck to show her enthusiasm.

"Wow," Ryder laughed, "You're more excited than I am."

He knew what she was thinking. This was for his singing career that he wanted oh so badly. (Which he actually did, but would never admit.) He always had to keep reminding her that his singing at Wide Awake was a one time thing.

"You know this has nothing to do with….."

"I know!" Marley rolled her eyes. "But I do have a condition!"

"Oh god, okay." It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"After I teach you how to play freaking badass guitar you have to perform a song at Wide Awake." She had a devilish grin.

"Oh, god." He thought about how he needed to get a job and how he needed Marely to get off his back about singing. But he looked into her crystal clear eyes and couldn't say no.

"Okay." He said.

"Yay!" She said grabbing his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too." He said, "I guess…"

* * *

_Aren't they the cutest?_

_Enjoy and R&R_

_xxx_


	12. Guitar Lessons?

_Hello all!_

_I want to give a shout out to TeaAndGlee for always reviewing! Your comments make me happy._

_Also to everyone who reads this story!_

_xxx_

_Disclaimer: I wish_

* * *

"WHY IS THIS SO HARD?" Ryder yelled, "You make it seem so easy!"

"It is easy for me." she rolled her eyes as she repositioned his fingers on the write notes. "I've been playing since I was ten. It just takes time, honey!"

"Did you just call me honey?" Ryder smirked, moving his hands on her neck.

"Yes, I thought it was better than RY-RY or bro." She gave him a sweet peck, "Now practice time!"

"This is so fucking hard, sweetie pie." He said jokingly giving her a nickname. "Can't we take a break?"

"We can take a break under one condition." She said,laughing.

"What? Why can't you stop laughing?"

"The condition is I want to have sex with you and that makes me giggly."

Ryder was in shock. He had wanted to have sex with Marley for a while, but didn't want to mess things up to early.

Suddenly she was on his lap kissing him.

She pulled back.

"You can stop me if you want."

"Only if you stop laughing," He flipped her over on his bed, taking control.

They began kissing passionately until there tongues were down each other's throats.

He began playing with her white t shirt and finally pulled it off revealing her nude colored bra.

She was then about to take his shirt of when suddenly someone walked in.

"Hello?" Savannah called, "Ryder?"

"Fuck." Marley said grabbing her shirt, but not fast enough to put it on.

The door flung open.

"Opps, sorry for the interrupting…" She smirked, looking at Ryder. She then left.

"Well, I think that ruined the mood…" Marley said, still holding her white tee.

"We can make it more special…with candles and rose petals." Ryder wrapped his arms around her.

"I love…it" Marley stuttered out, bringing into him for a kiss.

Ryder looked intensely into her eyes as he pulled away from the kiss.

He then began to sing with no music.

_"I really hate to let this moment go_  
_Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow_  
_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this."_

Marley added her harmony.

_"Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_  
_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?"_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_We can make forever feel this way_  
_Don't you wanna stay?"_

Contrary to what she had said before, she began to sing the next lyrics.

_"Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast_  
_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last_  
_When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye"_

Ryder almost nodded in agreement as they sang together again.

_"Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_  
_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_  
_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_We can make forever feel this way_  
_Don't you wanna stay?"_

Marley belted out

_"Oh yeeah_

_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby_  
_Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_  
_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_  
_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_We can make forever feel this way_  
_Don't you wanna stay?"_

They kissed again as the song ended.

"We can't." Marley said.

Ryder held her hands.

"I go right to this every time and end up getting hurt." She said almost in tears, "And you're one of the first people I've truly cared about and I'm not about to lose that because…."

Ryder pulled her into an embrace.

"I want to wait, too." He said comforting her, "I think you're amazing, but we can't rush things. It'll happen naturally."

Marley smiled and gave him another small peck and then pulled her shirt on again.

"Now time to practice!"

* * *

_One of my favorite songs - "Don't You Wanna Stay" by Jason Aldean feat. Kelly Clarkson._

_Did I trick ya?_

_PLEASE R&R_

_xxx_


	13. Author's Note 2

I'm sorry guys but I am too busy with school right now to continue updating my fan fiction like I have been. I'm not saying they are gone forever, I'll just update less.

love you

xxx


End file.
